


South park drabbles

by CyanSeashells



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanSeashells/pseuds/CyanSeashells
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I make to practice writing, so far only one drabble about bunny!Warning: these are just drabbles to practice, so I didn't really reread them or anything, but I wanted to share them anyways!





	South park drabbles

The pet store. The place where lots of animals were caged, and you kind of felt bad for them, but you still couldn’t resist stopping by it every once in a while. You don’t have any animals at home, anyways. Or that was the case for a young ten year old boy, at least. His parents were convinced that their child was far from responsible enough to ever take care of anything important, especially not something that could poop and make the house dirty.

Nevertheless, Leopold, or as most people would call him, Butters, remained hopeful that one day he could take one of those critters home with him. The only actual issue he worried about was what animal he’d even choose. He liked cats and dogs, but he was leaning more towards a smaller animal, just to start off with. He had plenty of time to choose, anyways.  
On a certain day, Butters found himself in the same store again. He had to go run some errands for his parents, and he figured they wouldn’t mind if he took a quick stop there. ‘Not that he’d mention it if they didn’t ask, anyways’, he thought as he snickered at his own mischievousness. Not that others would really think of it as that mischievous, but it was to him.  
The boy was looking through the rodents department, when the bell at the entrance chimed, signaling that someone had walked into the store. He was surprised to see a familiar face, well, part of a face, at least, walking in. He grinned at his classmate, waving over at him. “Hey there Kenny! Didn’t expect you here, thought you didn’t have any pets.” He said, honestly happy that he was able to talk to someone outside of school for once, since no one usually wanted to hang out that much.

The boy snorted slightly, shaking his head. “No, not really. Long story.” Truth was, that he was planning to take some food for rodents and see if throwing them on his neighbor’s turf would make the rat that hung around his place move there. Frankly, Butters was kind of a though case to him. The kid was nice, and he really believed that he didn’t deserve all the shit he got from his friends, though he also didn’t want to get kicked out of his own friend group by hanging out with him too much, it wasn’t like they were that close anyways. He knew Butters thought of him as one of his closest friends though, and whenever that was mentioned he could feel the pulling on his heartstrings, making him feel bad. Kenny shook his head once again, dismissing his thoughts in favor of looking over at some of the rodents that were displayed. “You know, these guys are pretty cute.” He spoke up again, speech as muffled as usual, though like most kids in his class, he knew the other could understand him.  
Butters nodded, eyes lighting up a bit as he kneeled down in front of a pen. “Yeah they are! I especially like this guy, if I was allowed to have any pets I’d probably take this one home and call him cinnamon, or something.” He rambled, pointing over at a rather fluffy looking bunny. Kenny just nodded, kneeling down as well. “Sounds cool, I bet my sister would love this one too.” He mumbled, smiling slightly behind the cloth of his hood. Butters suddenly jumped up, surprising the other. “How about we get one together some day? We can take care of it together, so it won’t be that hard.” He suggested, grinning widely.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Promise?” He asked, eyes slightly shimmering with hope.  
“Promise.” 

\---  
Kenny wasn’t really sure why he even agreed, since he wasn’t planning on getting a pet at all, or at least not at that moment. Maybe it was how excited the other got, and he just got pulled into it, or maybe he just felt bad for him. He never really forgot that promise though, for some weird reason it kept sticking to the back of his mind.

Kenny grinned a bit as he knocked on the window of his old friend’s dorm room, snickering when he heard the small yelp of surprise before just opening the window himself. He knew it was unlocked, but he just wanted to alert Butters that he was here. And maybe startle him a bit. He crawled inside, stretching slightly when he got back onto the floor. “Why did you come through the window again? I know those fire steps are handy to get around but so is a door!” His friend grumbled, though he knew that he didn’t actually mind that much. “Come on Butterscotch, if you actually didn’t want me coming in this way you’d just lock the window.” He teased him, pulling him over to the window as he nudged him. “Plus, I actually got a reason to go through the window today, I got a surprise for you.” He said, earning a confused look from Butters, as he looked through the window to see if whatever the surprise was, was around somewhere. It was then that he heard the door close, which confused him. Kenny was still standing next to him, but with the biggest grin ever. “How about you just check the table against the wall to see what Clyde put there while you were distracted?” He simply said. Butters simply snorted, he had to accept that it was indeed a smart move, before going to check out what he actually put there. 

His eyes widened when he spotted the cage, a grin starting to spread on his face as he raced over to it to look at the critter inside. “It’s adorable! Is it for me? I’ve always wanted a bunny since.. well.. Wait..” He trailed off when he remembered what caused him to finally settle on wanting a bunny out of all animals, looking over at Kenny who had moved to stand beside him. Butters wasted no time on hugging him tightly. “I know it was like, 8 years ago or so but a promise is a promise, huh? You’re paying for the food though.” He said, earning a chuckle from Butters. “As long as I get to call it Cinnamon.”  
Kenny just let out a soft laugh, hugging the other back as he nodded in agreement.


End file.
